The invention relates to a manual exerciser suitable for fitness, athletic, therapeutic and general exercising purposes. The invention relates more particularly to an articulated exerciser which when held in the hands of a user is capable of being manipulated to undergo both simple and complex motions. This serves to bring into play and develop the muscles of the muscular system associated with the user's shoulders, arms, wrists, chest, torso, back and legs.